TwistofFate
by Lucifera Santanico
Summary: In 1981, 6 lives were destroyed. 3 lost their lives. 2 innoccents were forced to be hidden because of the actions of one man. 1 life was sought to be controlled. But parents will do everything to protect their loved ones.


In 1981, there was a family of almost four. A tall man, reaching almost 6 and a half feet; looked to be nearing his mid twenties. Black wild curls, hovered just above enrapturing light blue eyes, cover by rounded glasses. The black haired man sat on the soft carpeted floor, playing with his 15 month old child. Veridian eyes watched the tall male and child play with little colorful bubbles, that were shaped into animals. Smiling softly , the veridian eyed, red haired woman, stroked her unborn baby through her 8 month pregnant stomach.

"James," She said. " Don't get our little Fox too wound up now. It's almost her bedtime."

James merely stood and gathered his beautiful wife into his arms, and kissed her with all the love her could show in-front of a child.

"Dear heart, don't worry. I'll make sure she gets to sleep, and has a warm bath before bed." James smiled and kissed his wife's forehead. "Besides, Lilly-Star, aren't you supposed to be resting?" He he smirked jokingly as love and worry gleamed in his eyes.

Lilly rolled her eyes at her worry wort of a husband.

"Yes, Jamie." She said jokingly. "I just came down to say goodnight and that I love you both, Mother."

She kissed and hugged James, before having her little Fox gently pressed into her waiting arms to give goodnight kisses and hugs.

Walking a quarter of the way up the stairs, Lilly pauses and looked over to her little family.

"Love you James Faemont." She called to him, before resuming her climb up the stairs to her cloud soft bed.

James heard, and walked over to the stairs with their little playful Fox in his arms.

"We love you too, Lillian Nightshade." James called after her retreating form as it entered their room.

Walking over to the couch, James lifted little Senna Foxglove, onto his lap for a little for Daddy daughter time before bed. Studying his little baby girl, he saw how beautiful she would be when she was older. Veridian eyes, that were more mixed with his blue and her mothers green. Beautiful black curls on her little head, but James was thankful she didn't inherit his messy curls. He knew time would go by fast as he and his wife raised and watched their little ones grow up.

James kept a tear from falling as he thought of Senna's first steps and words. Next James thought of their little surprise mystery upstairs in the beautifully rounded stomach of his life.

Without warning James shot off the couch with the child clutches in his arms protectively. The sharp little shock a shooting through his right arms gave warning that they had been found. His family had been betrayed.

"Lilly!!!!" James screamed as he ran to stairs. "He found us! We have been betrayed! The wards have fallen!"

Lilly heading her love's scream, rushed to escape from bed. But made a mistake. As she started to rush to the bedroom door, she fell. Her foot caught in the sheets; crying out she felt such pain from her stomach. Lilly knee she didn't have time to check. And so she didn't notice the blood and fluid left on the floor behind her.

Going as fast as she could now handle, Lilly saw James just reaching the top to give Senna to her. James hugged her close and kissed her as if it would be his last. He prayed it wouldn't be.

"Lils, you need to go. Take Fox and go. Run before he gets inside." James begged his love and life.

Lilly clutched her babygirl tightly to her, as she ran to the nursery they had decorated with the surprise baby in mind. Slamming and throwing every charm she knew to keep the door shut and locked, Lilly ignored the pain and the blood that was falling from her to the floor. She sat Senna in the unused crib and ran around the room throwing things into a small bottomless leather shoulder bag. Lilly then wrapped the bag around her baby's shoulder and placed a light sticking charm so it wouldn't fall off. Getting light headed, and feeling her wards being demolished, Lilly grabbed the last thing available for escape. A simple stuffed toy that just so happened to be an albino reticulated super tiger python. (Yes this snake is real. It's native to South East Asia. And yes it is venomous.)

Gently placing the white toy snake into the baby's arms with a weak sticking charm; Lilly kissed her little girl and inhaled her innocence once last time.

"We love you Little Fox. Don't ever forget that." Lillian Nightshade Potter, whispered to her daughter one last time, before stepping way and whispered the activation code of the emergency port-key.

And with almost no noise at all, Senna Foxglove Potter, was gone. Nothing left but a small invention of where she was laying in the crib.

Little sobs burst from her chest as she stared at the now forever empty crib. She knew she could have gotten away with her child. But at the same time she knew. Lillian Nightshade Potter knew she wouldn't be able to live without her husband, her soulmate, and her now lost child; that was still in her. Never to see even one beautiful sun raise or rainbow.

Finally a resounding bang, sounded from behind her as the barricaded door was blasted off the frame along with the things piled in-front. But she didn't even flinch, as she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise to coming threat. Lilly knew James was gone from this world. As was their unborn child. But she smiled at saving at least one of her children.

"You're too late." Lillian smiles and faced her families murderer. "You'll never find her now. Even the child in me, has passed on. Albus, I can't wait for the day you die. Because I will be waiting for you. And will all the others you killed. Even Arianna. The sister you murdered." Lilly snarled at the old man.

Albus merely smiled.

"Oh Lilly, if only you and James had listened. It didn't have to be this way. I have other ways of finding her. And once she comes into her creature inheritance... well I shall leave your imagination to run wild." He replies with a sick gleam in his eyes.

A green haunting light was all that was seen. As people came to realize what happened, and began to blame one who innocent. Not looking for the true killer. That night of October 31st, wasn't just the end of 3 lives. No, it was the end of 6 lives.

Three of which, are gone from this life. Two, who were innocent and had their lives destroyed. And finally one little girl who was found on a doorstep of an orphanage in Italy.

And this is the Prologue. Ladies and gents, I hope you enjoyed it. I had written this by hand first, and then typing it. There will be a few OCs in this fic. So I will need ideas and possibly hold a contest within the next chapter or two. Please don't forget to comment and feel free to leave ideas or if I have grammatical errors let me know nicely. Don't be an ass about it.

Any turts, hope to see you humans on the next chapter.


End file.
